


Fairy Tale Aesthetics

by owlcreek



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Disney, Fairy Tale Style, Inspired by Beauty and the Beast, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlcreek/pseuds/owlcreek
Summary: A collection of prose poems to capture the aesthetic or essence of various fairy tales or Disney characters/movies. I'm always open for suggestions!





	1. Red Riding Hood

The woods spoke to her. They were drab. Dreary. A fog settled along the soil like a phantom hovering. The sky – gray. The ground – cold. A wolf howled to the west, but she marched. She hummed. She shut her eyes and thought of home. Of a warm glow flowing through rustic windows. Of her grandmother knitting before a crackling fire. A glass of dandelion wine for a companion. Content. Peaceful. Waiting.

And the girl – crimson cloak breaking against the birch trees, like a red sun rising from the east to cast away dancing demons – felt hot breath against her wrist. Then a growl. Then a hiss. Because the wolf has been patient in the gray powdered snow. Rabbit blood wine for a companion. Starving. Mad. Waiting. 

The wolf would not go hungry tonight.


	2. Pirates of the Caribbean

First there was fog. A mist gathering at the sea’s edge where the damp rocks were kissed by each parting wave. The sun had slipped past, but she could see it’s hazy glow beneath the gray. It became golden and then red as it fell into the deep. Graceful and silent.

Then there was sound. A sparrow’s cry whose lungs inhaled the clouds and then the sky until darkness caressed her cheeks. Her skin grew frigid by the sea. And the bird still spoke. It welcomed in midnight ships sailing along the coastline. 

Last – a spotlight. It solemnly slid onto the gaunt faced sailors. They rose from their decks with tarnished bones and hunched backs. The charcoal mist fled back to the hidden starlight. The hoarse sparrow grew calm. And the sailors – eyeless, but watchful – listened.


	3. Sleeping Beauty

Constellations formed above her head. The stars reached for one another to create brave queens and lovesick princes. Gods rising from the morning fog just before the sun found its way back to the sky. And she laid beneath it all in her golden coffin laced with lilies. Her eyes had not embraced light for days. Her bones were stiff and only growing more frigid as the nights ticked by. She could not die, but her lips were turning the softest shade of blue and her veins seemed drained of any blood. Her pulse – if one could call it a pulse – clicked like a clock collecting dust.


	4. Cinderella

A flooded palace. Gowns twirling above stone floors in a room drenched in lilacs. Silver lights hung like suspended rain. The women’s cloths shimmered to match the starlight in every window. The men kissed their hands and laughed at every joke – dying to try to wine from their lips. Everyone had a drink in their hand and they drank carelessly. 

The clock struck, but they went about their night. Oblivious to the girl frantically rushing through delightful chaos. To the abandoned glass slipper on the palace steps. To the bewildered prince – the temptation of a kiss burdening his lips with what could have been.


	5. The Little Mermaid

Waves embrace the half sunken relics nearby. The lone rock, which rests a mere mile off from splendid cities. From the palace with an ocean view. Where people must laugh and dance deeply until the moon grows drowsy. Where hours under the sun cascade into timeless bliss. Because days are brighter there. No one finds breath in lost relics. Anchored statues and chests filled with jewels no one has missed.

She waits near the ship stretching towards home. The sailors ready to sleep in their cozy, dry homes. Where their beloveds are beside them in an irresistible slumber. The ship where she saw him for the first time. Where she saw him fall. The boy whose eyes rivaled both sky and sea.  

The one standing.

 A mere mile off.


	6. Beauty and the Beast

His personal hell was decorated in winding hallways and oil canvases. Tarnished stone walls stained in claw marks. Painted people scarred for existing in a happier time. Chandeliers guided his way through an abandoned ballroom. Where ice suffocated the elongated windows. Through the chilling cracks he found bleak tidings. Blinking lights from deep within the woods. Where the wolves spoke – debating if he was one of them. He did not wish to know the answer. 

Voices echoed from abandoned guest rooms. He saw the phantoms in teapots and clocks. They spoke sweetly, but he prayed for their silence. To wish they have never existed at all.

Another petal slipped from the balcony. It danced in the falling snow with a newfound liberty. He watched somberly as the frost kissed his rose.


End file.
